


Go For It

by Jacob_The_Random_Writer



Category: Rugrats & All Grown Up! (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_The_Random_Writer/pseuds/Jacob_The_Random_Writer
Summary: What if Phil and Lil hadn't known the Pickles since they were babies. What if instead they meet them later in life after their mom Betty begins spending more time with the next door neighbor Didi. The rebels Phil and Lil now have to learn how to be functioning social members of an entirely new "family"?





	Go For It

I finished the last coat of wax on my motorcycle before stepping away to admire the beauty. I rubbed a knot out of my shoulder “Phil”Betty called from inside the house I let out an exasperated sigh. “What”I said making sure the garage door slammed behind me as I left “Make yourself presentable we’re having dinner at the neighbors”she said unloading a bag of groceries “Since when do you shop”I asked raising an eyebrow. “Neighbors”Lil said confused “We’ve never talked to any of the neighbors”she added Betty sighed “Well I have, you two know Didi”she looked back to us and we glanced to each other. 

“You mean that lady you’ve been seeing like every chance you get for the last year”I smirked and she nodded “Yes, she lives right next door and we’re going over for dinner”she looked down at the various vegetables and things she bought. “Anyone know how to make a veggie platter”she scratched her head, flakes of hairspray rained down to which Lil stuck her tongue out to. “I’ll do it if I don’t have to go”I said crossing my arms Betty turned to me “Phil these people are nice and you might even make a friend or two”she gave me a stern eye and I glared back at her. 

“You’re going and that’s like final or something”she stomped off and I groaned. “She sucks, she thinks she can just boss us around”I said walking up to the vegetables. “Well I’m not doing manual labor for free”I left the kitchen and Lil followed. “Why do you think they want to have dinner with us. Hasn’t mom told them we don’t really do family meals”Lil crossed her arms as we walked towards our rooms. “Whatever, I’m wearing my spiked leather jacket. Maybe we can scare them into not inviting us again”I chuckled and Lil nodded. 

“This is Phil and that’s Lil”Betty pointed to us respectively. Didi stood next to Betty and gave us a kind smile “Uh hi I’m Tommy”a kid in our class said nervously. I had only knew him from the one time when I borrowed a pencil from him in math. “And I’m Dil”the other said I looked over and felt a smirk come to my face, he was cute. “So great to finally meet you two. Your mom had told me a lot about you”Didi said smiling I couldn’t help but scoff at Betty even knowing the smallest bit of information about us, Lil laughed at my scoffing. “Well why don’t we sit, dinner will be ready in just a moment”Didi pointed to the kitchen and Betty went with her. 

“Uh the big dinning room table is over here”Tommy pointed we reluctantly followed him into the house. Lil and I sat next to each other closest to the room's opening in case we needed a quick exit. “So”Tommy said slowly “Um we go to school together”he smiled. The two brothers were both wearing vests, surprisingly not matching but still dorky, yet somehow Dil’s seemed less dorky and more endearing. 

“So like what happened to your dad”Lil asked looking around they both flinched, but I didn’t see a big problem with the question “Uh he died after Dil was born”Tommy said obviously angry “Oh sorry”Lil shrugged. “I like your jacket”Dil said pointing to my jacket he brushed off the last question with ease. “Yeah me too”I said slowly. I quickly realized that I have zero social interaction skills, not that I really need them often. Surprisingly Dil laughed anyway.

“Dinner is ready”Didi said walking over to us while holding two platters of food. Once the food was on the table she started dishing out plates “You two are in Tommy’s class right?”she gave a sweet smile. It felt weird to have her smiling at us like that, I couldn't help but wonder what she wanted from us. 

“Yeah probably”Lil said pushing a pea around on her plate “Lil don’t play with your food”Betty said giving a glare. Lil looked at her like she was crazy I rolled my eyes “Tommy have you talked to Phil or Lil at school before”Didi turned to her oldest son Tommy swallowed his food. “Uh not really they’re kinda”he stopped himself and I shot him a glare “Kinda”I repeated harshly. “Uh distant”Tommy finished carefully I huffed the whole school is afraid of Lil and I.

You set one trash can on fire in 6th grade and suddenly your a bad kid for life, the system is broken. Lil is actually a really good student, mostly because she doesn’t want to get stuck in this town and the only way of getting out is college. I on the other hand can’t see the logic in trying when I know I’m going to fail anyway. “Just because they’re distant doesn’t mean they’re not nice”Didi said while setting up a bite on his fork. 

I wanted to say something, ask her why the hell she thinks that when she doesn’t even know us and yell at her to stop smiling at us so nicely. Thankfully dinner ended quickly, even though I thought it would last forever. “Dil help me with the dishes please”Didi said standing Dil followed. Dil leaned over me giving a quick smile as he grabbed my plate I smirked something in me wanted to corrupt his innocent boy scout aesthetic. Lil looked to me and I knew exactly what she was thinking since I was thinking the same thing: escape as fast as possible.

“We’re going home”I said standing Betty stood with us “Why don’t you two stay the night. I’m planning on staying”she said raising an eyebrow. I didn’t understand why she would stay when our house was right next door. “There’s no point”I said and Lil nodded “I’m going home”she grabbed her jacket slipping it back on. Betty sighed, she didn’t really think we would want to stay here, she should know us at least a little bit. 

“Oh leaving so soon”Didi said wiping her hands on a small towel. “Yeah uh good dinner though”Lil said I give her props I wouldn’t have known to say that. “Oh well you probably have homework. You’re welcome back anytime”she smiled again. I felt weird not smiling back so I tried to give her a small smile but instead I squinted and made a short grunt. When we entered the dark escape of our house Lil kicked her shoes off haphazardly. “Why the hell is mom staying”Lil said shaking her head I shrugged “Hell if I know or care”. Lil and I went to my room to talk “Did you see those vests”Lil chuckled “It’s kinda creepy”. 

I laughed “Yeah but Dil was cute”I pulled my pocket knife out. I released the blade and smirked then threw the knife, it hit the exact spot I wanted in the headboard of my bed with a loud thud. “I might just hit that”I chuckled Lil shook her head with a smile “I bet I can make it between those two holes”she pointed to the ceiling where a couple knife holes were. “Five bucks”I said she nodded and pulled the small knife out of the wood she took a second to aim then tossed it up hitting her desired spot. “Well props”I laughed catching the knife as it fell down.~

“You two better get your butts in gear”Betty yelled from downstairs I pulled myself out of bed and grabbed a tank top. “Why do you keep dragging us to the neighbor’s house”I said stomping down the stairs Lil was already down there “Cause she’s inviting you and you’re gonna go”the answer didn’t really make sense but I didn’t have the brain power to fight it was only 6 pm, I just woke up. 

“Good evening Phil”Dil said smiling he held an array of snacks on a tray “Huh oh uh yeah”I swallowed, I needed to work on talking to anyone that wasn’t Lil. “My mom said she wanted one of you to pick out the first game”Dil pointed over to a stack of board games and Lil sank down further into the couch. “Board games”I said raising an eyebrow “More like boring games”Lil mumbled and Dil laughed. “Yeah some are pretty boring but I like clue, it’s interesting”he grabbed the box off the floor “Murder mystery”he said a hint of crazy in his eyes I chuckled. 

“That sounds ok”I said and Lil glanced to me “Have we picked a game yet”Didi said entering the living room Tommy in tow holding a pitcher of iced tea. “Clue, Phil picked it out”Dil said halfway lying which made me chuckle lightly. Betty and Didi sat on separate chairs across from Lil and I on the couch. Tommy and Dil took the two seated couch on the right “Alright let’s play”Didi smiled widely. I hadn’t played a board game since I was eight and thanks to the six games that night I probably won’t play another until I’m 40. 

“Well that’s five for Dil and one of Tommy. You two are too good at these games”Didi said Betty laughed. “That was some really good playing though. I almost had you on Sorry”she laughed with Tommy. “Betty would you help me get dessert ready”Didi said standing “Of course”Betty said following her into the kitchen. Dil stood “Do either of you want a tour of the house”he asked tilting his head slightly I knew Lil wouldn’t want to see the house so I would be alone with this cutie. 

“Sure”I said getting up and smirking he nodded “We’ll be back in a bit”Dil told his older brother as we walked upstairs. “That’s mom's room, and the guest room”he pointed to the door at the end of the hall then to the one behind us. “That’s Tommy’s and this is mine”he opened his door and we walked in. His walls were covered with alien posters; Roswell posters, alien anatomy posters, constellation posters, anything space themed was up and displayed. A ufo lamp was set up next to his bed which was covered in a starry night ufo bed spread. 

“Cute room”I laughed lightly my eyes scanning over the many different alien memorabilia. “Thanks”Dil smiled “I really like aliens”he added looking around his arm went to fold behind his back. “I can tell, why aliens though”I asked looking to him he got a bright look in his eyes and grabbed my hand. “Just look out there”he said pushing his window open “You can’t say that in all the vast unknown universe there isn’t one other species also looking up wondering if we exist”he let out a small sigh.

I slowly looked away from the stars to him, his eyes reflected the night sky and I felt my heart skip a beat. “That’s true I mean it’s huge”I stood up straight and motioned to the universe. We talked on and on about aliens until Tommy came to get us. Dil was so happy talking about his interests it made me think he didn’t get to do it often and it made me smile to think I was the only other person he could talk to about something specific and special.

Didi had made strawberry shortcake for dessert and we sat in the kitchen to eat it “So Betty says she works in the Java Lava, do you two help out”Didi asked looking to Lil and I. “Whoa wait the Java Lava”Tommy said smiling widely “Like you own it”he asked. “Co-own with a friend, Chaz Finster”Betty cleared “I know him he’s my best friend’s dad”Tommy said excitedly. “I didn’t know you knew Chaz”Didi said shocked herself “Oh sorry, I forget to mention him sometimes”Betty laughed. 

“I’m gonna find the bathroom”Lil said motioning with her head to me I stood with her “Me too”I mumbled. Lil and I sat on the couch “They’re gonna talk about that stupid place all night”she groaned making me laugh “I know what you mean”Dil said popping up from behind the couch I jumped from the startle. “Where did you come from”Lil asked sitting up Dil pointed to the kitchen “So do you guys have like twin ESP”he excitedly looked at us his hands clasped against his chest and a huge smile on his face. I couldn’t help but laugh and Lil looked at me like I was crazy but I couldn’t stop laughing. I didn’t know what was more funny; Dil’s question or the way he completely believes ESP is real. Dil started laughing after I couldn’t stop and Lil started giggling at our laughing. 

“What are you guys laughing about”Tommy asked leaving the kitchen where Betty and Didi were talking on about whatever. I coughed finally able to stop myself “I’m not sure”I said trying to stop smiling, Dil had a strange affect me. “So you guys don’t ever help at the Java Lava”Tommy asked leaning on the couch “No why would we”I asked. “Maybe cause your mom like owns it and you could really help some people out”Tommy crossed his arms. “Like who”Lil asked shrugging “Like Chuckie, my best friend he works there all the time with his sister. If you guys helped out he could actually get a break”Tommy said smiling a bit as he thought about his best friend. 

“Hey we choose our own fate and Chuckie chose his”I smirked “Who’s this Chuckie guy anyway”I said. I had a strong feeling Tommy liked Chuckie as more than a friend. “Chuckie is awesome. I can’t believe you don’t know him. I guess he is a year older than us but he’s got red hair and glasses. He’s super funny and makes a rocking smoothie”. I chuckled “Ok ok calm your boner. The Java Lava is lame”I shook my head laughing and Lil nodded “Why spend our time there”. Tommy’s face went red and he quieted down “I like the smoothies there. They're awesome”Dil said smiling widely.

Lil and I returned home a few minutes later, without Betty, “Tommy totally likes that Chuckie guy”Lil said laughing I nodded. “Hey we going tagging tomorrow”she asked, tomorrow would be Saturday and we had planned to tag up this wall near town square. “Course, that wall is just sitting there an empty canvas”I smirked. I found myself thinking about Dil I wanted to invite him but I wondered if he would say yes. “Hey do you think I’m hard to talk to”I asked Lil shot me a curious look “You know, to others”I added and she looked down. “The other day you threatened to beat a kid up for taking the last grape juice box at lunch”she chuckled and I groaned “Ok, but you know grape is my favorite flavor”we laughed together. ~

I carefully pulled my motorcycle out of the garage the next day the gloss sparked in the sunlight. “Whoa cool”Dil yelled from his yard jumping up and running over. He was tanning, or attempting to tan since it was fall and cloudy, I smirked at his shirtless body. “Is this yours”he asked a gleam in his eye “Yeah, she’s my baby”I patted her seat “She’s gorgeous”he whispered and I laughed, I've never heard someone else express such love for my baby other than me—not even Lil. 

“I’m taking her out to get spray paint”I pointed towards the street “Spray paint, for what”he asked pulling his eyes away from my beautiful ride. “Uh”I paused “Well why tell when I can show. Are you doing anything tonight”I smirked and he shook his head quickly. “Alright cool I’ll come by to get you around 9”he bit his lip and took a second to think “Okay”he said determined. “I mean, I technically have a curfew but I’m sure mom would understand”he smiled. I chuckled “Sure just don’t say anything alright”I got on my bike and he nodded excited. “See you then”I pulled on my helmet, started the bike, then gave a quick two fingered wave and rode away. I smirked to myself knowing that I looked incredibly cool doing all that and wished that I could look back to see Dil’s reaction.

At 9 Lil and I left our house each with a backpack of paints I held up a finger to Lil signaling for her to wait. I grabbed a couple small rocks and tossed them up at Dill’s window. He opened the window and smiled “I’ll be right down”he said trying to keep his voice low. I met him at the backdoor “Come on we’re losing time”I motioned for him to follow and we headed over to my bike. When Lil saw the added body she gave me a confused look to which I replied with my own ‘I’ll explain later’ look. “You two do have ESP”Dil said looking between us “No. We don’t”I shook my head laughing. I got on my bike and handed Dil an extra helmet “I get to ride on this”he pointed then started smiling like crazy. 

“Course, now get on”I patted the seat and he excitedly jumped on. Lil had already headed out towards town square but we caught up to her at a light. Dil hugged me tightly as we rode down the semi empty streets, we parked our bikes a couple shops over from the spot just in case. “That was so totally awesome”Dil shouted Lil shushed him quickly “Oh sorry”he said bitting his bottom lip. “Eh don’t worry about her, she’s always jumpy when we spray”I laughed at her and she rolled her eyes. “Spray”Dil asked confused we started walking towards the empty wall “Yeah spray painting, you know tagging”I finally cleared for him. “Isn’t that illegal”he asked I raised an eyebrow “Stupid question”he waved his hands. “You guys aren’t afraid of getting caught”he asked and I shook my head “This town should thank us, I mean we make the town look better”I smirked and he laughed. 

Lil pulled a bandana over her mouth and nose and started her project. “You wanna learn how to spray”I asked pulling off my bag I grabbed out a couple colors. He looked at the colors then into my eyes almost as if he was contemplating his choices, it wasn’t as if I was holding a bong or anything. “Sounds fun”he smiled the hint of crazy coming back into his eyes. “Alright I’ve got blue, purple, red, and green. Pick your color”I tossed my bag down on the ground and pulled out two bandanas. “Green”he said confidently “Good choice”I slid behind him and pulled the handkerchief over his face. “Gotta protect yourself”I said finishing the tie I could see his smile in his eyes and it was adorable. 

“Alright so it’s just like drawing but remember you want a big picture”I traced my finger on the wall to show him where he could paint. “Just go for it”I said moving away he nodded then stepped forward he started spraying while I watched. “Pull away from the wall a little, it’ll stop the dripping”I advised while he sprayed he quickly adjusted. When he stepped away a slightly wiggly halfway crooked ufo was painted on the wall, I would have put money on him painting that. “It’s really good for your first time”I said smiling he laughed “This was actually really fun”he said happily. 

“Hey we have a car coming”Lil said quickly tossing her paints back in her bag she motioned for us to leave. “Wait”I said pulling my stencil out of my bag “You guys go I’ll be right there”I said waving them off. I slapped my cardboard onto the wall and quickly sprayed blue over it. A perfect Zap with a jagged comic book like outline was forever printed on the wall and I smirked. Lil and Dil were already at the bikes when I got there. I finished zipping my bag “You idiot. You could have been caught”Lil said punching me in the arm “I wouldn't have let that happen. You know I’m smarter than that”. My hand was covered in blue spray paint since I was rushed but I didn’t mind seeing as Dil nestled a little closer on our ride back. 

“This was so fun. Thanks for inviting me”Dil said smiling “Yeah no problem”I shrugged. Dil entered his house quietly while Lil and I reentered ours. “What was that about”Lil said crossing her arms her voice held a knowing tone I scrubbed my hand trying to get the blue off. “What do you mean”I asked pretending I didn’t know. “You invited Dil, spray painting is dangerous. What if he got caught”she said worried. “He wouldn’t have”I laughed “But I thought spraying was our thing”she mumbled obviously irked. I wiped my hands having got most of the paint off “I’m sorry okay. I wanna spend time with him and I didn’t know what else to ask him to do”her expression softened “It’s fine just warn me next time”I nodded in agreement. ~

Lil dropped down at the lunch table on Monday “Stupid science”she muttered “Bad test”I asked and she nodded. “Didn't study?”I asked she shook her head. “Just stupid”she mumbled ripping into her self made lunch. We both brought a bag of chips and something sweet, usually we purchased these kinds of items at the gas station in the mornings. “Hey guys”Dil said sitting down I smiled but glanced to Lil who looked weirded out. “Uh what’s up”I asked, maybe he wanted something, he just smiled “Nothing much, how about you?”he pulled out a sandwich—crusts cut off with a diagonal cut through it, very nuclear.

“Hey Dil can we trade chips”Tommy said sitting down I looked around confused. Since when were we approachable we always sat alone at lunch, was it because of Dil? “Hey Tommy, we moved?”a kid with red hair and glasses walked up I had to assume he was Chuckie. Tommy nodded silently as he ate, Chuckie had brought over another person, a girl. “Uh”I said looking over to Lil. She had a pleasantly shocked face on her eyes glued to the girl beside Chuckie.

I raised my eyebrow with a smirk and she used her eyes to motion over to the girl. I chuckled rolling my eyes “Whoa you two are doing it again”Dil elated. I turned to him “Doing what?”I asked chuckling, I knew what he was gonna say. “ESP”he shouted laughing “Uh hi I’m Lil”Lil stuck her hand out to the two new people. “Chuckie”Chuckie said confirming my suspicion “Kimi”the girl said smiling. I took in a long breath then let it out, I guess it couldn't hurt to let a couple of people sit with us.

I slammed my locker closed and started out of the school Lil usually stayed later in the library to study. “Hey Phil”Dil called catching up with me I raised an eyebrow “Where’s Lil”he asked. I smirked “Library and before you ask if I used my ESP, I didn’t. She always goes”he laughed. “I’m sorry. It’s just that you guys always look at each other and know what to do or say. It’s really cool”he held onto his backpack straps. I shrugged “Lil and I have always been together, we just know what the other means when we make a face”I opened the school door for him and he looked back at me.

“I’m sure you have something similar with Tommy”I said following him out “Kinda. Like when mom makes us eat brussel sprouts”he giggled. “Sure”I said shaking my head “Have you and Lil always been so”he paused “Scary"he finished. I knew in the past I would have beaten someone up if they said that to me but I didn't feel offended I actually laughed. “Sorta, it started in 6th grade I think. We were burning ants with a microscope”we got to my bike and I set down my backpack. “We accidentally started a fire in a trash can”I laughed. “It was funny to us, we were just kids. So we laughed and they thought we did it on purpose”I waved my hand a bit “They said something about us not having a father figure and Betty got mad, stormed out, but it went on our permanent records”. 

He frowned which made me feel bad, I didn’t want to see him frown “It’s fine though. Lil and I are cool with being alone”I shrugged. He smiled “Well you’re not alone anymore”he laughed lightly “I hope your cool with that”he smirked and I swallowed hard. “You want a ride home”I motioned to my bike and he shrugged “If you brought your extra helmet”he looked over. “Don’t worry about it, you can wear mine”. I grabbed my helmet and handed it over to Dil “Are you sure, what if we crash”he said cautiously I shrugged “Guess I’ll die”.

He laughed snorting a little “That joke”he paused smiling slyly “Kills”he continued to laugh and I couldn’t stop myself from laughing even if I tried. The joke wasn’t all that funny but his laugh and his giddiness was contagious. We rode back Dil leaning into me I smirked it had been so long since I rode without a helmet it was liberating feeling the wind rush through my hair. “Thanks for the ride”Dil said pulling off the helmet his hair was even fluffier than before which made me choke back a laugh. “Anytime”I shrugged, when I entered my house Betty was home which was strange she was pacing the kitchen “Where’s your sister?”she asked in a rushed tone. I instantly became worried for Lil “At school why”I asked she tapped the counter “I have some news for you guys”she said. I let out a sigh, I thought Lil was in trouble “I’ll be up in my room, she gets back around 5”I trudged upstairs. ~

“Mom wants us”Lil said sighing she had just gotten home and I could tell she only wanted a minute to lay down. “Let’s get this over with”I said getting up we met Betty in the kitchen and she looked at us both. “Ok what if I said”she paused “We’re moving”Lil and I looked to each other. We always wanted to get out of this town and now could be our chance Lil smiled but I found myself thinking about Dil. “Where are we moving to. The mountains, the forest, oh please somewhere secluded”Lil said smiling widely. “No it’s closer than that”Betty said she seemed worried “Um the next town over. That’s not really any better”Lil crossed her arms “No closer”Betty said carefully. 

“Just tell us already”I said tried of the guessing game “We’re moving into the Pickles’ house”she said giving a nervous smile. “What”Lil yelled “I’m with Lil. No way”I shouted, that would seriously mess up my chances with Dil. “Listen, you guys don’t understand”Betty started but Lil scoffed “You want to make our lives horrible”she said obviously hurt. We grew up in this house and I couldn’t see myself living anywhere else, in this town that is. “No”Betty sighed “We’re renting and the owner wants to raise the price, a lot. I don’t make enough to pay that raised price”she looked down. 

“I also love Didi very much”she said looking back up to us “What- since when”I yelled. Lil sighed “Duh why do you think we were going over there all the time”she said dramatically. “I don’t know, I kept asking”I shouted “Will you two stop yelling”Betty screamed making us shut up. “I’m not only doing this because of me I’m doing this because I think it’ll make your guys’ lives better”she pressed a hand into her chest. “What do you even know about us? Sometimes I think Lil and I are strangers to you”I said. I was baffled that she would even try to assume she knew us “I know plenty about you two, I pushed you out of my body didn’t I”she yelled. 

“Yeah but you’re never around. I don’t blame you for working but any free time you do have you spend with Didi, at her place with her kids. And it seems like you like her kids a lot more than us”Lil said her eyes getting watery. I knew it hurt Lil to say all this. She still calls Betty mom and that made me sad since I stopped calling her that years ago. Lil still cared about Betty, but I on the other hand forced myself to stop. I was tired of being let down. “I know I’ve been distant and I’m sorry. That’s my fault, but I believe Didi can be the missing half to my parenting”she sighed. 

“When your father and I separated he didn’t want you guys. He said he wouldn’t know how to raise you and that I was the woman. I should have some instinct but”she swallowed. “I don’t have a lot. I care about you guys more than I can say and I would die if anything happened to either of you but I’m bad at expressing that”she wiped her eyes. “I should try harder- I know that, but it’s difficult. I’m not the most maternal person but that doesn’t mean I love you any less than any other mother loves their children”Lil opened her mouth to say something. “Yes even Didi”she laughed and Lil closed her mouth. 

“I will say it now for all those times I didn’t. I love you guys so much”. She turned to Lil “I love you Lillian” then to me “And I love you Phillip”she held out her arms and we rushed to hug her. “I love you too mom”Lil said crying “Ugh crying is stupid”Lil added laughing. I held in my tears since crying is stupid, but I pushed aside my pride long enough to say the few words that needed to be said “I love you too mom”I said swallowing.~

I lifted a box onto my shoulder and grabbed a bag with my other hand. It was the final things from my childhood room a strange nostalgic hazy came over me. As I looked around there were holes from knives and holes from fists. The more I thought about staying the more it seemed dangerous, like an unhealthy location that would further poison me I decided that I was glad I was leaving. Lil sighed as she left her room “I’m gonna miss that room”she said looking down “Didi said we can paint the other room any color we want. It might not be so bad”I said trying to make her feel better. “Yeah but we haven't shared a room since”Lil tried to remember “I don’t know, forever”she finished. 

“It’s not for long. Once we graduate we’ll be gone”I said knowing that would make her smile, of course we’re in the eleventh grade so we still had a couple years to go. “My you’re so strong Phil”Didi said holding the door open for me I felt I couldn’t look her in the eyes since her kindness over powered my apathetic attitude. Lil and I looked around the bedroom we now called ours I sighed “I miss my old room”I said thinking about all the eventual times Lil will kick me out. 

“Alright pups what color would you like in here”mom walked in smiling she was trying to make us feel more loved by using our old nickname and it made me feel babied. “Don’t push it Betty”I said raising an eyebrow she sucked in breath shocked “I’m kidding”I said smirking. She let out a sigh “But seriously don’t call me a pup”I said my face falling flat. “How about black”Lil said looking around “Isn’t that kinda dark”mom asked Lil shrugged “It’s the only color we’ll agree on”. “Pick whatever I don’t care”I said rolling my eyes I knew Lil wasn’t gonna pick pink or neon yellow so it was fine. 

“How about royal purple then”Lil smiled that color was in her hair at the moment and I chuckled cause it would change in a month. “Sounds good”mom nodded and left the room to help unpack her stuff I laid on the single twin bed and Lil crossed her arms. We both had our beds down in the garage but we were both too lazy to drag one up considering they were extremely heavy. “So how is this gonna work”she asked I put my arms behind my head “Not sure”I closed my eyes “Nose goes”I asked. “Nah that’s a stupid way of settling it. How about whoever has to bleed for an entire week every month gets the bed”she smirked. “How about gross”I chuckled.

“Knock knock”Dil said smiling from ear to ear I had been avoiding him ever since I found out about the move. “Just thought I’d come see how unpacking was going”he said holding his hands behind his back. He was wearing jean overall shorts and a lime green shirt, I never thought I would find that combination to be so adorable. I sat up from my laying position and smirked at Dil then glanced over to Lil. “Uh I’m gonna get some water”Lil said rushing out.

Dil rocked back and forth like a curious child “Do you always dress like a kid”I laughed and he looked down. “I guess. I thought I looked cute”he looked back up and shrugged “Well sure, but overalls really”I realized what I said quickly turn my head to hide my blush I still I wanted to come off as uncaring. He laughed “Guess it’s just my style. I could ask you if you always dress like a incoming prisoner”he smirked. 

We talked for a while before Lil came back and Dil said he should get to his homework. Lil and I unpacked only our suitcases full of clothes but left them on the ground since both our dressers were in the garage. “Good morning”Didi opened the room door the next morning flooding us with light I groaned loudly and shoved my pillow over my face. I was sleeping on the ground since Lil claimed the bed last night. She used the simplest of tactics; she farted under the blanket. “If you two want enough time to get ready you should get up now”Didi said sweetly. “I’ll get them, don’t worry”I heard mom say she stood in the light and I smiled as I was again left in the dark. Lil hadn’t even made a sound “Get your lazy butts up and get ready for school”mom yelled making Lil jolt awake.

I pulled my pillow over my head so I could block her voice out.. “Can’t you be a good mother later”Lil whined “No, now get up you’re gonna be late”. I groaned slowly still unmoving, suddenly my blanket was yanked away from me. I was wearing only my boxers as pajamas so I instantly felt the cold. I threw my pillow aside and heard a small laugh when I looked up Dil was standing behind mom giggling lightly “Ah mom”I said grabbing my blanket back quickly. “Good, now that you’re up wake your sister”she smiled and left waving to Dil. I sighed “Lil get up”I said grabbing my robe Dil slipped away to my relief since I wouldn’t even know how to assess that conversation. 

Lil groaned “You’ve got that make up science test today”I said pulling on my robe Lil lifted herself off the mattress and we went to get ready. “God do you have to use so much perfume”I said pushing Lil a bit “Only cause I can’t smell it over your hair gel”she countered. “Ugh I liked you better when I wasn’t with you all the time”I complained she laughed dryly “Me too”. I tugged on my shoes and grabbed my backpack “See ya”I said waking past the kitchen to get to the door “What- oh aren't you gonna stay for breakfast”Didi asked confused. I looked over Tommy and Dil were sitting at the table eating already. I looked to mom who smiled she was on her second cup of coffee already, I could tell since she was actually in a good mood. 

“Hey Lil hurry up, there’s food”I yelled dropping my bag next to the kitchen entrance. “Food”Lil asked rushing downstairs Didi had made waffles for everyone and they were delicious. “Wow I didn’t know people actually made food for kids”I said sarcastically I smirked over to mom and she rolled her eyes. Mom stood from her chair and started to leave as she walked past me she smacked the back of my head. “Ow hey”I rubbed the spot Dil laughed. I felt my face heat up I knew moving in here would be embarrassing and completely ruin my chances with him. “We better go”Tommy said standing I glanced at the clock “Fine I guess”I said getting up. 

“Don’t forget your lunches”Didi handed Tommy and Dil and paper bag then held out two more. Lil and I looked to each other “Uh thanks”Lil said taking her’s “Yeah”I said awkwardly grabbing my bag. “Have a good day everyone”Didi said smiling it was weird leaving the house like a normal family, weird— but nice. All the movies and shows had shown the exact same scenario two parents standing but he door watching as their kids left for school. It felt strange to have something that even came close to that idea even if it was still way off.

I tossed my lunch into my backpack and got on my bike “Hey you think you can give me a ride”Dil said smiling I swallowed. Maybe living with him was embarrassing, but this bike sure did help boost my chances. “Sure”I reached into the side bag on the bike and pulled out the second helmet. “Wait Dil those things are dangerous”Tommy said grabbing Dil’s wrist “Huh? It was fine the last two times I rode with Phil”Dil said pulling the helmet on. Everything continued on that same schedule for a few days until Friday night when Lil smirked and pulled a paint covered backpack out from under the bed. “I’m in. I need some danger, all this monotony is killing me”I laughed. Lil gave me a sideways glance with a knowing smile on her face “You gonna ask Dil to come again”. I looked away “Maybe, if you don’t mind”I looked over to her and she shook her head. “I’m gonna shower”she said getting up from the bed and leaving I looked down then over to a empty box in the corner. 

“Hey Dil”I knocked on his door “Come in”he shouted I entered slowly he was working at his desk. I held a piece of cardboard behind my back and closed the door with my foot. “Lil and I are going tagging tomorrow. You wanna come”I asked he smiled “Awesome yeah”. I felt my heart pick up speed “Uh it’s not like a present or anything I just made this for you cause- I thought you’d like it”I shoved the piece of cardboard towards him. It was a rectangle with a ufo cut out using my faithful pocket knife. I left a line in the middle separating the top part from the bottom part and did two lines off the bottom to show the abduction light. “Whoa I love it”Dil stood he held the stencil out admiring it “I wanna put one in my room somewhere”he started looking around. 

“Put a stencil”I asked confused “No I wanna spray one of these in here”he said laughing. “Oh yeah, wouldn’t Didi freak”I chuckled “Not if I do it on one of these posters she wouldn’t even know”. He pressed the cardboard against his constellations poster. “Thanks Phil”he turned to me and gave the sweetest, most genuine smile I have ever, or will ever, experience. “N-No problem”I said my knees feeling weak I left his room after that pressing my back against the wall right next to his door to settle my breathing. I bit my bottom lip “What did you do”Lil asked some worry in her voice I looked over to her she had just gotten out of the shower a towel wrapped around her hair. “N-Nothing”I said shocked myself, I couldn't believe I was being shaken so much by a 95 pound cabbage patch kid. ~

After a month of Lil an I sharing a room it became almost unbearable. Lil was a snorer and if I didn’t have at least six hours of sleep I couldn’t function. I sat staring at the syrup bottle on the table “He’s been like that for five minutes”I heard words but couldn't focus on who said them. I needed to pour the syrup onto my pancakes but I couldn't seem to make my arms move. 

“Morning”Lil said she sighed “Phil get a cup of coffee”she grabbed the syrup breaking my concentration “Mm right”I stood and went to the coffee machine. “What’s wrong with you Philly”mom asked pouring me a cup I sipped the black coffee. “Lil kept me up all night with her monstrous snoring”I chugged the burning cup. “I do not snore”Lil said offended “Yeah you do”I turned to her. “I hate to butt in but you do snore Lil”Tommy said making me smirk. “Wha-”she let out a quick puff of air “We’ll get you a snore guard hun"mom laughed. 

I had to admit that even I had my limits on Lil time. Sharing a room was beginning to interfere with Lil and I’s relationship. “Lil you better get dressed if you don’t wanna be late”mom said pointing upstairs. After twenty minutes I went up to grab my bag “Lil I’m coming in”I called then waited “Yeah”Lil responded. I opened the door and froze “Ah ew”I shouted Lil let out a surprised scream. She was just about to put a shirt on and I slammed the door closed “Mom”I yelled when I didn’t get an answer I sighed “Betty”. Mom came over to the stairs as I walked down “What is it Phil”she asked confused. 

“I cannot share a room with Lil anymore I just saw her in her bra”I said gagging slightly. “Oh boy”mom rolled her eyes “Seriously I don’t think I can take even another week of sharing with her”. Mom shook her head “I’m sorry Phil I don’t know what to tell you”mom shrugged Didi stepped up. “Well I suppose there is the basement"she said slowly. “Basement”I smiled “Of course, that’s perfect”I added Lil burst out of the room “Wait Phil gets the basement, that's not fair”she whined. “Oh shut up you already painted that room purple”I said crossing my arms. “I’ll clean out the basement today while you’re all at school”Didi said smiling “Cool”I caught my backpack as Lil threw it to me. 

“You're so lucky I wish I could stay in the basement”Lil said getting on her bike I nodded. I stood in the basement after school, the two over hanging lights swung slowly I nodded and smiled. “Man this place is dark”Dil said coming down the stairs he rubbed his arms “And cold”. I laughed “I think it’s great”I could definitely see myself down here “Really cold, kinda like a ghost might be down here”Dil said looking around. I chuckled but Dil continued “Seriously what if there is a ghost down here. Oh that would be so cool”. We started talking about ghosts and how they are theoretically possible “I mean the human soul has mass it's a tangible thing, I think. So why can’t it continue on if it needs to”Dil said. We were sitting on the floor and I laughed “True but if there are ghosts why isn’t there any real evidence yet”I said pointed he nodded.

“Maybe they can’t actually show up unless we’re turned away or”he laughed “Second option they could be working with the aliens”he pointed up. I laughed shaking my head “That one seems plausible”I said sarcastically. “Hey Phil give me a hand getting your bed down there”mom yelled from upstairs I stood. “You should go do your homework nerd”I smirked and Dil chuckled “Enjoy interior decorating”he smirked. I let out a soft sigh as I watched him climb the stairs then left to help mom. It took us the rest of the day but we managed to get all my previous room into the basement and all Lil’s previous room into her new one excluding her bed, the one already in that room was better anyway. “Wow looks good”Dil said leaning on the stairs bar I dropped down on my bed now set up in the corner “Yep, man it’s good to have my bed back”I laughed. 

He came all the way down and sat on my bed “This is pretty comfy”he fell back looking up at the ceiling. “Oh uh I was thinking, on the ceiling right here maybe I could spray paint a night sky”I laid down my head next to Dil’s. “Can you do that”he asked I smirked “Yeah I’m good enough. Some dark blue, purple, a little light blue, and some glow in the dark paint for stars”I stretched my hand out and motioned to the area. 

“Mm”Dil mumbled “Didi said to make the room mine so”I glanced over and saw his eyes closing slowly I looked back up and swallowed. I could easily let Dil fall asleep and watched his cute sleeping face but that seemed creepy. I squeezed my eyes closed “Uh we should get to sleep”I sat up and Dil yawned following me “I almost was asleep”he laughed. After I asked Didi if it was alright to paint on the ceiling I started, it was an easy job and came out really well. I dusted my hands off two fans blew on their strongest setting in order to keep some breathable air in there but I still had to leave. 

“Oh Phil tomorrow do you want to go see a movie”Dil said smiling strangely, I wanted to ask him what was going on but the idea of spending a day alone with Dil hit me. Was he asking me on a date? “Uh sure anything in mind”I asked swallowing “Not really I just wanted to go out”he said laughing nervously I bit my bottom lip “Okay- yeah sounds good”. I breathed deeply as I looked at myself in the small mirror on my dresser. “You’ve got this Phil just go. Be super suave, make him swoon, and have fun”I swallowed “No pressure”. 

“Ready to go”I asked Dil as he came down the stairs he nodded smiling “We're leaving now”he called through the house. At the mall we walked around, got ice cream, then saw a movie. Even though we were alone it didn’t feel like a date. “Well we should head back now”I said seeing the time on the big clock in the mall food court. Dil’s eyes went wide “Oh uh not yet I wanna stargaze. Do you know any good spots”he tilted his head slightly and I shrugged. “I guess the park, you really wanna go?”I narrowed my eyes and he nodded. We settled on the grass staring up into the sky “Today has been really great Phil”Dil looked over to me and I turned to look at him we weren't too far apart and he smiled. 

“I mean you’re really fun to hang out with, I can’t see why other people wouldn’t want to get to know you”he laughed lightly. We looked back up to the sky I felt kinda bad, the only reason I opened up to Dil was because I wanted to get into his pants, but now even if I still really like him I feel like we're also great friends. I had to know if this was a date or just an outing as friends I took in a breath. “Can I ask your advice”Dil said looking over my breath hitched in my throat. “Course”I said not turning my head I was afraid I would kiss him if I did “There’s this person that likes me- a lot and I don’t really know what to do”. I swallowed this was gonna get awkward fast. I wanted desperately to ignore the problem but the problem was too cute to leave alone in the park at night. 

“Maybe just carefully let them down. If you don’t like them back that is”I felt my heart pounding in my chest we were quiet. “It’s Trish Dettle, at school. She really likes me”Dil said sitting up a huge weight lifted off my chest and I could suddenly breath again. “Oh uh Trish”I didn’t know her but I didn’t want her anywhere near Dil. “I heard she was a real bitch”I sat up too he laughed and pushed me lightly “If you don’t like her just let her down easy”I said motioning with my hands. Dil checked his watch and smiled “We can go home now or- uh I mean we should go home now”he laughed nervously. I parked the bike and he got off quickly “Ok wait here”he said running inside I had a feeling I was about to receive something. 

“It’s our my birthday”I said “Is it”I tried to remember “No Lil wouldn’t shut up if it was our birthday”. Dil ran out holding a handkerchief “Tie this around your eyes”he handed it to me “What is this all about Dil”I asked he pouted “Just do it”. I can’t believe I’m taking orders from a kid who wears overalls, I tied the piece of cloth around my head. “Ok slowly. Don’t peak”he lead me into the house “Step down. We’re going downstairs now”he said pulling me along I walked slowly. There was some snickering “Ok you can look”Dil shouted letting go of my hand. I pulled the blindfold off and rubbed my eyes “What the”I trailed off. Dark blue carpet covered the floor of the basement and bigger lights were set up making the basement more like a real room. “It was Dil’s idea”mom said smiling Lil popped a confetti popper “Surprise”she winked with a smirk. I had a feeling it was her idea to send Dil out with me. 

“How did you guys even do this”I asked looking around “Tommy’s really good at wiring”Didi pointed to her son and he laughed “Kinda”. Mom raised her hand “I did the carpet with the help of my lovely assistants”he motioned to Lil and Didi. “And Dil picked out the carpet and gave us the idea”Didi looked to her second son who smiled. “W-Why I don’t deserve any of this”I said not sure who to look to Didi laughed and mom followed. “Sure you do, you’re a joy around the house”Didi said smiling I swallowed. I looked around and prepared to say the words I haven’t said in years “Thank you”I said “All of you. Seriously this is- awesome. You didn’t have to do all this for me”I smiled and laughed. Dil stayed longer than everyone else to talk "How did you know I liked blue”I asked him. 

“It’s your accent colors. Your shoes, your bed, your earrings, even your bike is dark blue. Really dark blue but still”he crossed his arms “Don’t think I don’t pay attention”. I smiled “First off they aren’t earrings, they're gauges and second you’re a stalker”we laughed and I gave a sigh to the sound of his laugh. A couple days later I waited in Lil’s room for her to get home from the library. She walked in and jumped a bit when she saw me, “God Phil what are you doing in here”she set her bag down and tapped the door with her foot it stopped before it closed completely. “I need to talk to you”she sat down, we could always come to each other when one needed to talk and it came in really handy when we didn’t have any other friends. Sometimes Lil was the only person I’d talk to in a whole day. 

“It’s about- uh relationships”I said awkwardly “Oh wait before you go cause you’re gonna take a long time”she took in a big breath. “I was at the library and guess who was there”she paused and I smirked “Kimi, she was studying the same thing as me”she fell against the bed. “Oh she’s so cute and I get so bleh around her”Lil sat back up wiggling her fingers. “Anyway you’re turn”she smiled and leaned back on her palms. “I’m actually getting scared. I like Dil way too much and he has no idea. I don’t just want to make out with him I want to be with him, like a real relationship. I’ve never wanted anything like that”I heard a small noise outside the door and narrowed my eyes. I motioned for Lil to continue talking and she nodded she started ranting about feelings while I crept over to the door. 

I opened the door quickly and saw Tommy standing there he yelped as I grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside. I yanked the door closed “What did you hear”I asked “Uh nothing”he looked away I clutched his shirt in his fist. “Liar, tell me what you heard”I narrowed my eyes and gritted my teeth. “Ok fine I heard you say you like Dil and- and that you want to be in a relationship with him”Tommy looked just as nervous as I felt. I let him go quickly and stepped back, I felt bad for being so threatening. “Can you- keep this to yourself. I’m not sure what I’m gonna do about it. If I’m gonna do anything and I don’t want this to ruin the friendship we have”. Tommy nodded and let out a sigh “It’s ok you know”he said I raised an eyebrow.

“That you like Dil. I mean it’s kinda weird cause we’re like family now but if you really do like him I don’t see a huge problem it’s not like we think of each other as siblings anyway”Tommy shrugged I nodded, he was right. ~

At dinner I looked up to Dil who was eating then to Lil who glanced over to Tommy I looked to him and he gave a nervous smile. All three of us then looked to Dil “So since Phil’s gotten close with Dil I was thinking Tommy; you and Phil can go out tomorrow just the two of you”Didi smiled. Tommy and I looked to each other awkwardly, neither of us had enough guts to say no. “Sounds fun”I mumbled Tommy nodded “So then you two can have a fun day out too”she smiled at Lil and Dil. I walked towards my bike the next day and Tommy stopped “I am not riding on that”he said worried. “Oh come on it’s perfectly safe”I waved my hand “Uh I’m not so sure”he shook his head. “Dil said you liked adventure”I smirked and his eyes widened. 

“This is awesome”Tommy yelled from behind me as we drove to the mall he pulled an arm off me and lifted it into the air. “Told you it was gonna be fine”I said pulling off my helmet after we parked. “I want one”Tommy said a wild spark in his eyes “Uh-oh alright go ahead, but don’t tell Didi it was because of me”I laughed. We played all the shooting games in the arcade before we decided it was time for a break. “You’re pretty good at shooting for someone who wears vests”I laughed pointing to his outfit. Tommy looked down “I really only wear it for mom, she likes it”he shrugged “I’m not as goofy as you might think”he laughed. 

We entered the food court, a smoothie sign sat in front of a burger place reminding me of the Java Lava. “Huh, hey how are you and Chuckie”I asked looking over I saw him blush lightly and I smirked. “What about Chuckie, he’s my best friend. We’re fine”Tommy said quicker than normal. I chuckled “Best friend my ass, you like him don’t you, I think you should go for it”he looked to me with a bewildered expression. “I mean you’re best friends, you like him a lot, you’re both young. Go for it”I found myself picturing Dil and I shook that thought away. Tommy nodded slowly “You know what, you’re right Phil. Thanks”I shrugged “Any time I guess”. 

We went to the Java Lava after since Tommy had all this confidence I figured it would be best to have him talk to Chuckie as soon as possible. When we entered Tommy went straight to the counter. Lil was already talking to Kimi practically melting onto the counter. “Hey”I smiled sitting down with Dil “I guess we didn’t do too well spending time with them and not each other”Dil laughed. “Oh I don’t know about you but Tommy and I had tons of fun. He’s probably my new favorite friend”I looked away and tried to keep the smile off my face. 

“Shut up”Dil punched my arm and I laughed “Fine you caught me, you’re still my best friend”. My eyes went wide when I realized what I said “I mean- not BestFriend. Like you’re the best one I have”I trailed off and Dil laughed. “You’re my best friend too”he smiled “As in BestFriend”he said smiling his smile turned into a smirk “Bffs forever”he said in a fake valley girl voice. I looked up to him with a dull face “Joking”he held up his hands. “You want a smoothie”he asked standing up “Sure what’s good here”I tried to read the menu but the text was too small. “I really like green apple and grape. They’re my two favorite flavors”he grabbed his empty cup “Sounds great”I laughed lightly.

Dil set down two new smoothies and took his seat back “Race you to the bottom of your smoothie”Dil said grabbing his “Loser buys the next round”I proposed and he nodded. “Ready go”Dil yelled we both started sucking quickly. With almost inhuman speed Dil finished his and pulled away “Done”he shouted. I breathed a sigh of relief since I was almost about to get a brain freeze “Well done. I guess I’m getting the next round”I said smiling he nodded triumphantly. Chuckie and Tommy went to talk in the back and I turned to Dil “Oh by the way I convinced Tommy to ask Chuckie out”. Dil’s eyes went wide “Oh my god, how- well I guess it doesn't matter now. That’s so great”he was smiling and holding his hands together happily I sipped my remaining smoothie. 

“Yeah I mean it makes sense. They’re young, he’s nice, and he makes Tommy happy. Why hold back”I glanced up my heart racing in my chest. “You’re right”Dil said thoughtfully “Hey Phil”Dil said making me look up hopefully “I’m gonna go for it with Trish”he smiled widely. I swallowed the lump suddenly formed in my throat, how could I be so stupid? This was just like the park. How could I let myself get my hopes up again and be let down by the same person? 

I punched my mattress but felt no release of rage, my chest rose and fell dramatically, I needed to break something. I considered punching the wall but ultimately decided against it since I didn’t want to break my fingers. Today had been a pretty good day, it was fun but it was all ruined with one thing Dil said. I didn’t want to let myself be this angry all because of one person but I also couldn’t help it. I flopped on my bed and looked up at my ceiling the spray painted night sky stared back at me reminding me of Dil. “Breaking a law might help”I smirked I usually don’t tag on school nights or without Lil but I needed to blow off steam, alone. I opened the basement door taking a scan of the house it was late so everyone would be asleep already. I rolled my bike down a couple houses then hopped on and started it. 

The only wall I could think of not completely full of tags was the one in town square. I grabbed out the stencils I use when I wanted to make a statement or when I was angry and at the moment it was both. I sprayed the word World underlined by a thin line and the word Burn under it. Right next to it I sprayed Peace and Conquer then moved on continuing that pattern for five sets. “World/Burn Peace/Conquer” was then written out in red five times on the wall. I pulled away coughing slightly my hands were red and I felt a bit dizzy. I looked to my right and saw the wiggy outline of a poorly drawn ufo, Dil’s ufo. Another tagger had cut though the left quarter of the ufo but the majority of the drawing was uncovered. I lightly brushed my finger tips over the wall following the lines I swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath. 

A loud click and some bright lights rushed through the alley and I squinted “Alright, you’re coming with us”a bullhorn yelled. I stepped back and dropped the can of spray paint I groaned at myself for being caught then raised my hands in the air. The holding bench was painfully hard as I sat waiting, my hands hung between my legs and my head hung along with them. Some unfortunate young college-age kid was shaking in the corner probably caught for underaged drinking. A completely hammered man was puking in the disgusting metal toilet and I let out a sigh. I flipped my hands slowly seeing the red paint covering them. An hour had passed and I was 90 percent sure mom wasn’t gonna bail me out.

“Phillip DeVille”a cop said I looked up “You’ve been bailed”he unlocked the jail and pulled back the bars. I shuffled out into the pick up area where mom was seething, steam practically coming out of her ears, Didi was there as well giving a disappointed look. “Phillip”mom yelled dragging me out of the police building by my ear “Ow stop”I said pulling away. “Do you know how much that cost us”mom yelled “You could have been hurt out here at a time like this”Didi crossed her arms. “I mean tagging a library! I thought I taught you better than that”mom shouted “Worst things could have happened than getting caught. Like being kidnapped”Didi said her voice full of worry. I had never been lectured before and as I stood there listening— I didn't hate it. 

It felt nice to have some attention on me, but I knew it was the wrong kind of attention. I was sure Tommy and Dil never had to act out like Lil and I to get even the slightest bit of attention from their mom. Betty was really trying to be a better mother and I let her down, but on top of that Didi, who trusted me and accepted me with all her kindness, was disappointed in me. I squeezed my eyes closed and looked up to them tears streaking my face “I’m s-so sorry guys”I said crying they both went quiet. 

“I was stupid and hurt and I shouldn’t have left. I’ll pay back all the money I swear just- please”I sobbed coughing a bit since my chest was heaving “Please forgive me”. Mom pressed her lips together “Oh Philly I’m not mad just- I was afraid”she pulled me into a hug and I sobbed into her shoulder. “Don't worry, no matter what happens we won’t ever be mad at you forever”Didi said putting a hand on my shoulder. They took me to get my bike and told me to come straight home which I did without question. “Get some rest Phil, you’ve got school in the morning”mom gave me one last hug and I nodded softly. “Good night”Didi said sweetly following mom up the stairs.

After a silent and awkward breakfast we left the house to head to school Lil stopped me before I got on my bike. “You were arrested”she said obviously worried “What was it like”Tommy asked walking up “Were you scared”Dil asked looking up at me with his huge curious eyes. “It was stupid, they put me in a room then I came home”I shrugged “And n-”I was about to lie about if I was scared but I swallowed. “I wasn't afraid of being arrested. I was afraid mom and Didi would be mad at me”I looked away this was the first time I had shown any vulnerability to anyone but Lil. “Were they”Lil asked stepped forward she could sense my nervousness. 

“Actually no. They were disappointed but they said they weren't mad”I looked down. “Oh man you’re so lucky”Tommy said smiling. “Dil and I broke a lamp once and mom went crazy she grounded us for like two months. You get arrested and they let you off scot free”he laughed. I don’t blame him for not understanding what it all meant considering he wasn’t there but I still felt weird about his reaction. “Well I’m glad you didn’t get in trouble”Dil said giving me a soft smile Lil nodded. I drove Dil to school while Tommy rode with Lil. I felt weird having Dil hold onto me so tightly now that I knew he didn’t like me or even think of me as anything more than a friend. 

“Take that lucky someone to winter formal”the people over the intercom loudly stated and the class began whispering about the statement. Lil leaned over to me “I’m thinking of asking Kimi”she looked to see my reaction and I smiled, I was happy for her. “Do it. Seriously, she’s cute and you two click”she smiled widely and leaned away. “So does anyone have a date for that school dance that’s coming up”Didi asked a few nights later at dinner. “Oh I asked Kimi and she said yes”Lil swooned falling back against her seat “Good for you Lil”mom said smiling. “Uh Chuckie and I are going together”Tommy said blushing lightly “About time”Didi said but paused “I mean very nice honey”she laughed. “I asked Trish and she said yes”Dil said shrugging he didn’t seem too excited about it which made me happy. 

“Do you not want to go with her hon”Didi asked and Dil sat up straight “I do”he looked down. In my many years reading Lil’s unspoken word I could tell Dil was confused about his date with Trish. “What about you Philly”mom asked nudging me “Oh uh no. I’m not going”I looked down to my plate but when I looked back up everyone was looking at me. “Not going. Phil it’s the winter formal”Lil said tilting her head. “So? It’s just a stupid school dance. We never gone to any of them before”I looked around everyone was acting strange. “I think you should go”mom said looking to her plate. “It doesn’t matter if you don’t have a date you can hang with Kimi and I”Lil said Tommy jumped in “And Chuckie and I. We’ll all go as friends. Who sometimes dance together”he glanced away. 

Everyone was so adamant about me going I felt like I should go, for them, I wouldn’t mind a couple minutes alone while they danced it might be fun to go with everyone. “Fine fine stop grilling me. I’ll go”I said shaking my head they all smiled “Good, you’ll have lots of fun I’m sure”Didi said. I pulled on the grey dress shirt Didi bought for me and picked up the dark blue tie I flipped the cloth in my hand. “I have no idea how this thing works”I said entering the kitchen. Didi set down the spatula she was holding and wiped her hands on a towel. She started tying and finished quickly “Oh you look so handsome”she said tightening the tie. She smiled and stepped back “It’s just black pants and a grey shirt”I said embarrassed “Thanks for buying these for me”I looked down “Of course”she smiled. 

“Oh everyone get together for a picture”mom called from the living room we walked over and I felt all the air leave my lungs. Dil had on light grey pants with a white shirt, a light blue vest, and matching bow tie. His outfit would look perfect with mine and I wondered if maybe Didi knew something she wasn’t telling us. We all stood together in a line; Chuckie, Tommy, Dil, me, Lil, and finally Kimi. “You all look so fantastic”Didi said as mom took the picture. “Here Tommy take the van”Didi handed him the keys and he thanked her. I got in the far back with Dil since the couples wanted to sit together. Chuckie got in the passenger’s seat and Kimi got in the empty middle seat next to Lil.

“Alright let’s have some fun”Tommy yelled happily. As we pulled up to the school the gym was bright and the music was loud even from the outside. We all hung out together for most of the night, excluding Dil, until the first slow dance song came on. I watched four faces turn red at the same time “Go on you guys. Go dance”I motioned for them to leave and they all smiled at me. I watched Lil dance slowly with Kimi then Tommy with Chuckie and I smiled. “Aliens”I heard a girl’s voice say I looked over and saw Dil attempting to lead the slow dance with a girl. “Aliens aren’t real”she said mocking his interest I clenched my teeth, that’s her first strike. When the slow dance ended the Dj went back to fast songs and we danced as a group again. 

“We’re gonna slow it down once more so grab that special someone or a friend and get slow”the Dj said clicking on a song. I excused myself to get some punch letting them dance together once more I sipped the small cup of cheap punch. “So tell me about your family”I heard the girl’s voice again and I slowly made my way closer to eves drop on their conversation. “Oh uh it’s my brother and my mom. Also my mom’s girlfriend and her kids I guess”Dil said he was watching his feet “Whoa so like you have two moms”she said her voice full of disgust and confusion. “That’s strike two”I murmured through gritted teeth but I wondered if I really needed three strikes. I looked to Dil, he was obviously sad and disappointed with his date. 

“Nope two is enough”I said throwing my cup into the trash near me. I tapped on Trish’s shoulder and she looked up “Mind if I cut in”she looked confused “Do I know you”she asked. She thought I wanted to dance with her I let out a sigh “Beat it”I stepped forward quickly and she jumped away from Dil. I took Dil’s hand and put my other hand on the small of his back taking the lead he looked up confused. “I told you she was a bitch”I said chuckling lightly he followed “Thanks for the save”. He looked down “I mean for both the date and the dancing. I had no idea what I was doing”Dil laughed. “Oh I could tell”he smirked to myself and we both began laughing.

The Dj put on a second slow song and I looked around to the two couples I got together. I realized I had played match maker for those two couples giving them both the same advice. Just go for it. “Dil”I said looking back to him his head tipped “I’ve been keeping something from you but I don’t want to anymore”. I avoided eye contact “I really really like you. More than friends, more than best friends. I have for a while and I haven’t been telling you but- I don’t want to keep this from you anymore”I finally looked back.

His eyes were wide and he was shocked “I-I just thought you were being nice cause we’re like kinda family now”he said slowly. I shook my head “I’m glad we’re all close now but I don’t see us as family. Good friends maybe”we laughed together mine more nervous as compared to Dil's. “So you don’t have to answer now or even answer at all if you don’t want to but do you- uh do you like me back”I felt instantly transported back to the 7th grade asking him like that. “But take your time”I said quickly “I like you Phil”Dil said smiling “Honestly I was afraid you didn't like me cause our moms’ but if you don’t care”he shrugged “I don’t care either. I like you a lot”he blushed and I felt my heart melt.

I closed my eyes a slightly crooked smile coming to my face Dil laughed and the slow song ended. I let Dil go and he went to grab some punch “What’s that stupid smile for”Lil asked raising an eyebrow I couldn’t seem to wipe the crooked grin off my face. “I told Dil I like him and he said he does too”I laughed “I’m just- freaking elated”. Kimi and Lil laughed “Punch”Dil said handing me a cup which I took happily. “Hey look at us, all hanging out”Tommy said smiling although he was still trying to break some tension that didn’t exist anymore. Lil looked ready to explode with the news but I looked to Dil to see if we should tell his brother.

I gave Dil a look and he nodded “Uh by the way”I said looking over to Tommy “Dil and I are”I paused I never really asked him to be my boyfriend but asking to date someone is lame. “Going out now”I shrugged Tommy’s eyes went wide but he smiled “I’m glad for you two”he laughed. Kimi dragged Lil off from some pictures while Tommy and Chuckie went for snacks. “We totally did the ESP thing”Dil shouted smiling widely I laughed “Yeah, I guess you can know the truth now”it was half sarcastic but he still beamed with happiness— and so did I.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older piece, but I love Phil and Dil as a couple and I thought the idea of having them get to know each other later in life would be interesting.


End file.
